Legacy
by BELOVEDbyWAR
Summary: Mike drops by Vicki’s office feeling weird. What is wrong with him? He is changeing into something else. Why? What is he? Can Henry and the others help? And what role will Astaroth and a new, even more powerful evil play in all this? *slashy undertones*
1. Chapter 1

**Title: Legacy****  
****Author: BELOVEDbyWAR****  
****Rating: PG****  
****TV verse: Blood Ties****  
****Disclaimer:**** Not mine, not making any money.****  
****Summary: Mike drops by Vicki's office feeling weird. What is wrong with him?  
AN: Thanks to my wonderful beta luvinmike!****  
****WK: 970**

* * *

Legacy:

He did not know what was wrong with him, but everything was spinning and the world came in and out of focus in ever increasing irregularity.

Nearly there! Only a few more steps.

Whoosh!

Ow, that had been the door.

Hearing a loud thud on the front door, Coreen got up to investigate its source and was almost flattened by the big shape of one Detective Mike Celluci, who had been leaning against the door and now stumbled in, nearly knocking her over.

"Mike?"

Hearing her voice, the big man quickly turned 180 degrees, body spinning faster than his head.

"Mhm?" he swayed back and forth.

"Don't get me wrong, but - are you drunk?"

"That…" he paused soberly, searching for words, "is a valid qu-….question." He blinked at her owlishly then lifted a finger as if he wanted to say more but eventually settled for a simple "No!"

"Umm, ok."

Coreen looked desperately at Vicki's office door.

Mike, having forgotten the young woman already, made his way slowly, but steadily to said door. Just as he was leaning forward to open it, it was thrown wide open and the blond tumbled into the slightly smaller form of Henry Fitzroy.

"Detective, would you be so kind as to remove yourself from my person?" asked the moody vampire after he realized the other man was not moving to let go of him. An ironic chuckle was his answer, before soft words were uttered into his shoulder.

"Believe me! Nothing I would rather do, once the world stops …"

Surprised by the sudden drop, Henry just barely managed to prevent the other man from hitting the ground. Gathering the larger man in his arms, the vampire carried the blond to the couch. After he had positioned him, Henry knelt down and studied the police officer intently. Mike was pale and droplets of perspiration gathered on his forehead.

"Mike?" Vicki asked as she laid a careful hand on the unconscious man's cheek. "Oh, damn!"

"What?" asked the irritated vampire as she jumped up and ran to her fridge and returned with a bag of crushed ice.

"He's burning up! Can't you feel it? Henry, I know you are mad at me, but please could you help me to get him into my bathtub? He needs to get cool fast!" she pleaded to the undead prince.

After confirming for himself that the other man's body temperature was indeed far higher than was normal or healthy, Henry complied with her request.

"Coreen, could you please go and fetch some more ice? It is urgent!" The gothette only nodded and was gone in a blink.

Together Vicki and Henry started to undress the blond, which proved to be a difficult task seeing as Mike was a dead weight and his tall body's limbs were hard to maneuver. Steadily, inch-by-inch his fair skin was uncovered. Even unconscious, or, as Henry thought, maybe because of it, the detective was a delectable sight. Dressed only in his boxer shorts, Mike was carefully lowered into the tub that was filled with ice and water.

Ensuring that the blond would not accidentally drown, the vampire tenderly supported the other man's head. As he did so, Mike's head rolled to the side, exposing a sinfully long neck to the vampire's gaze.

Henry was drawn to the beautiful view. All that creamy skin, glittering in the electric light, tendrils moving and blood flowing beneath its surface… Truly mouthwatering! The energy in his blood made Mike glow to the vampire's eyes, but the degree was far more than normal!

"Vicki?!" he called, irritated.

"What? Is something wrong?" Concerned, she quickly ran to Henry's side and visually inspected Mike as he lay immersed in the tub.

"Do you see something unusual?"

"Mmmnnn, he looks a bit pale. What do you expect after we iced him down? Maybe we should get him out of there! How is his temperature?"

"Still too hot!" And as emphasizing this statement, most of the ice suddenly seemed to melt and a sort of misty cloud rose from Mike's body.

"This isn't normal! Where is Coreen with more ice?!"

Both looked anxiously at the door but nobody came.

Something was seriously wrong. To Henry's eyes, Mike seemed to literally burn. His flame grew brighter and so much more intense that it was painful for Henry to look at him.

Vicki frowned.

"Henry, get him out of there! He's getting too pale! Something must be wrong!"

But after the vampire only touched the other male, he swiftly withdrew his hand - it was burned! In slow motion, the blond sank into the water and Henry had to hold Vicki back to prevent her from trying to catch her ex. In the next moment as Mike's whole body was submerged, the water evaporated and the detective's body was surrounded by a blinding light.

After only a moment, the light extinguished along with all the lights in the house.

Though only illuminated by the pale moonlight, even Vicki was able to see because Mike seemed to be illuminated from within.

"Oh – my – GOD! "

With a thud, Coreen dropped the ice bag and ran to the others' sides.

There, in the moonlit tub lay Mike Celluci, but he appeared to be a different person altogether.

His slight tan was gone and his skin now glowed white like ivory, and seemed to sparkle if you looked closely. His blond hair was a touch lighter and silkier than before. But the most obvious change were his ears, which were almost the same shape, except for their now noticeably pointy tips. When the previously unconscious man slowly opened his confused eyes, the trio was speechless as they beheld the bluest eyes they had ever seen gaze at them confused, but inquiringly.

"Vicki? Fitzroy? What's wrong?"

* * *

**Please don't forget to review! Feedback is important! Thanks in advance!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: LegacyII****  
****Author: BELOVEDbyWAR****  
****Rating: PG****  
****TV verse: Blood Ties****  
****Disclaimer:**** Not mine, not making any money.****  
****Summary: How will Mike react? What could have caused his 'condition'?  
AN: Thanks to my wonderful beta luvinmike!****  
****WK: 1112**

Part II:

Mike didn't know what was happening. One minute he feels a bit odd and the world starts spinning, the next he wakes half-naked and drenched in Vicki's bathtub, being stared at by the trio as if he was sporting another head. What was their problem?

"Ahem, guys? Guys!" he was slowly getting pissed by their lack of reaction.

"Mike! You, you…" Mike had to clasp his hands over his ears, as Coreen, who was the first to fall out of her stupor, screeched his name.

"Jesus, do you have to scream like that?!" he said, slowly lifting his hands from his ears only to have to swiftly reposition them as Vicki said:

"Your ears!"

"Yea, my ears! They hurt when you scream like that!"

Next spoke his Royal Highness, who was at least was so courteous as to speak normally!

"Detective, do you hear me loud and clear?"

"Yea, why shouldn't I?"

"Because he's whispering, Mike," Vicki stated.

"What? No. I hear him just as normal as ever. Don't bullshit me!"

"Mike, listen! You came here burning up and fell unconscious. The fever was so high we had to put you on ice to cool you down and even that did not really help! Then suddenly there was a big flash and boom you are different."

"What are you talking about? I feel great! AND totally normal!"

"Really? Then why is it, detective, that you can hear me whispering, sitting half a room away? And since we are already there…"

Suddenly the vampire was gone and only moments later the light went back on.

"AHHHHHHH!" Mike swiftly closed his eyes. Slowly he tried to reopen them, but even after minutes of trying to adjust he was still blinking frantically.

The vampire smirked.

"Do you see now, Celluci? We are not lying. Your senses seem to have heightened. I bet even your smell has gotten better. Try to focus on something."

And Mike did just that. The vampire was right. He could clearly smell Vicki's shower gel even though the bottle was closed and, yes, even the three people standing on the other side of the admittedly small room. It was not only their perfume or aftershave. Mike could clearly smell that Coreen had had a moccachino or two and ate a chocolate-donut… and under it all her own smell, sweet and feminine. Mike blushed a little when he realized that Coreen seemed to be 'excited' by the situation. He swiftly turned to Vicki. Yes, that smell he knew… Mike drifted a bit until somebody cleared her throat.

"Mike!" Vicki snapped at her ex.

Henry had to suppress a grin at the glassed look the other man had developed. He could well imagine what the blond felt. After all, he too had heightened senses and it could be quite -, let's say - inspiring.

"Sorry?"

Having lain long enough in the tub, Mike slowly stood. He seemed to get used to the light and now noticed his paler skin for the first time. Aghast he looked at Fitzroy. A flashback of falling into the vampire's arms and the sudden blackness lead him to a false conclusion.

"No! No, no, no, no, no, you did not...!"

"No, I did not. You are no vampire, detective. After all, why should I turn **you**? I can think of far better choices."

"Then what…?" He looked helplessly at Vicki and whispered forlornly, "What is happening to me?"

Vicky quickly ran to his side and led her lost ex into her bedroom, where she searched in her closet for some of his old clothes. Having found a pair of boxer shorts and an old, worn sweater (she loved to wear those in bed during her menstrual phase, not that she would ever admit that to Mike. He would only misunderstand it.) and shoved them in his passive hands. When he did not react she took his head in both hands and spoke emphatically "Change!" before she left the room to give him some privacy.

"How is he?" Coreen asked.

"I think he's in shock, to be honest. How would you feel in his position? And - I mean this is **Mike** we are talking about!"

"So, not too good… But isn't it exciting? Henry, what do you think this means? Is it a curse? Is it permanent?" she clapped her hands excitedly, eyes wide and aglow.

Henry only shook his head. _The exuberance of youth_…

"I have a suspicion, but am not sure. If I am right it is permanent and not caused by magical means… Tell me, Vicki. Is today of any importance?"

"Why?"

She looked at him suspiciously before shifting her gaze for a short moment to the coffee table where a carefully wrapped parcel lay.

The vampire followed her glance, as did Coreen.

"Owwww, is it his birthday?" the gothette sniffed.

"How old?"

"Is it important?"

"Humor me. Please!"

"39"

"What?! He doesn't look that old!" Coreen gasped astonished.

"No, he indeed does not," mused the vampire.

"Tell me, Vicki. How well do you know Mike's family?"

"Well, enough. Mike loves them very much. Family has always been important to him. I think it's the Italian blood," She grinned.

"Mmmm, Italian, yes… Has he any siblings?"

"An older sister, why? Henry?"

"Oh, sorry, I was thinking. This sister, is she also of fair coloring?"

"Could you sound any more clinical? But to answer your question, no. She is the poster book Italian female; black hair, warm, brown eyes, quite curvy and more on the smallish side, just as her mother is."

"And the father?" suddenly the vampire was all ears.

Vicki winced. "Not a good topic. They never got along…"

"Vicki! What coloring?"

"Dark."

"The grandparents?"

"Dark, I think," she mouthed "black and white photo" when an inquisitive eyebrow was raised.

"Ok, I sense a theme here." The two females looked at him questioningly.

"Please! Am I the only one to find it strange that all **but** Mike are of dark hair and eye color?"

"Mmm, you got a point there. Even Dylan, Mike's nephew, has dark brown hair and his father is half Dane.

"So for the record: all members of his close family are of dark coloring and the trait seems to be dominant. Why is Mike so completely different?"

"Not completely. He has his mother's nose and hands… oh yes, and eyebrows!"

"Yes, his **mother's.**"

"You are not trying to say what I think you are trying to say, are you?" she asked almost pleading for it not to be so.

A triumphant smile was her answer.

"Well, it seems the detective and I have something in common after all!"

* * *

**Please don't forget to review! Feedback is important! Thanks in advance!  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**Title: LegacyIII****  
****Author: BELOVEDbyWAR****  
****Rating: PG-13****  
****TV verse: Blood Ties****  
****Disclaimer:**** Not mine, not making any money.****  
****Summary: Mike's changes trigger some memories.  
Warning: Mentioning of abuse.  
****AN: Thanks to my wonderful beta luvinmike!****  
****WK: 1117**

* * *

Part III:

Mike felt lost. What was wrong with him?

After Vicki left the room, he sat there for a few moments until he finally managed to pull himself together.

He removed his wet shorts and changed into the new ones.

Out of the corner of his eye, he caught his reflection in Vicki's dressing mirror and could not believe what he saw. There looking back at him was a stranger. Admittedly, he wore his face and still had his height, but there the resemblance ended. His body looked carved from marble with all hard lines. Gone was the slight softness he had acquired the last few years. The skin was white, no, crème-colored, with an unnatural glow to it, and his hair… Lord, his hair was as light as it had been when he was young and bleached from the long hours spent playing in the sunny garden.

But what made him draw a shocked breath were his eyes! What could have caused this to happen? They looked eerie! Unnatural blue and intense, somehow alien. Good Lord, was that really him? He looked hideous!

He was only happy that his father was dead. The old bastard would have a field day with this.

He remembered a day when he had been nine. It had been a beautiful day and he had been playing in the garden when he suddenly heard a noise.

_Looking up in the tree under which he sat, he saw two baby raccoons hanging and climbing on the branches. _

_They were so cute and when they came down and crawled closer to him, looking as curious as he was, he felt blessed and happy. One was even so bold as to climb on his leg, looking at him in wonder. When Mike reached out a hand to pet it, the raccoon sniffed his hand before allowing the touch._

_Suddenly he heard a loud, Italian curse and his father raced outside. The raccoons swiftly retreated into the tree._

"_What do you think you are doing, boy?!" Mike tried to stand up, but his old man pushed him so hard back to the ground that the boy bit his tongue._

"_Those are no pets! They are rodents! Don't touch them ever again! Do you hear me! And quit being such a girl! Boys don't play with animals. They play ball or learn how to fight!"_

The next week Mike joined a karate club and never allowed himself to play with animals again. He had wanted his father to love him but that had proven fruitless.

Over the years it had only gotten worse. No matter what he did, his father would find fault in it. His grades were not good enough, his build was too slim, he wasn't a womanizer… even his face was not manly enough!

One other time, Mike must have been around fifteen or sixteen, he had worn his hair a bit longer and all complimented him on how handsome he looked. But his father had said that only women and faggots wore their hair like that. He had grabbed Mike's sun-kissed, blond locks and harshly pulled his head back.

"_Are you one, boy? A fucking fairy? You a freak?!"_

_Mike dared to use his karate skills to free himself, which only earned him a brutal right hook that left him with a split lip and a swollen black and blue jaw. _

And that was only the start. The older he got, the more his father hit him. But no matter how hard he was hit, Mike never fought back.

That is, not until he witnessed his father beating his mother.

_In a fit of drunken jealousy, the man had accused her of being an adulteress and backhanded her so brutally that she fell to the ground. Mike, just came home from visiting a friend, was frozen in shock until the older man moved to kick his wife, who was lying half-dazed on the carpet. _

_In the blink of an eye Mike was by her side and blocked the kick, catching the foot and turned it swiftly around that his father landed flat on his face. Mike helped his mother up. The moment he had sat her on the couch, a fist descended in his direction but he easily side-stepped it. Another punch followed. He caught it in his hand and squeezed with a might until he thought he could hear bone break. _

_This enraged the old bastard even more. Uncontrollably, he had lashed out and kicked like a mad man._

"_What Mama's boy, is that all you can do? Sissy that you are! How is your boyfriend?"_

_Mike felt his anger build and balled his fist._

"_What?! Is Mikey getting angry? Does he not like me talking about what the whole neighborhood knows? I bet you spread you thighs as easily as your whore of a mother!"_

_That was it. He saw red. For the first time in his whole life he dared to attack his father, gripping him by the neck like a doll and smashing him effortlessly into the wall._

"_If you dare to speak about my mother like that again, I make you swallow your tongue! Hit her again and I break your hand. Kick her and you'll limp for the rest of your life. Do you get the picture?!"_

His father had only stared at him as if he had seen a ghost. Mike could vaguely remember that he had thought it fitting that at that moment a storm had raged outside and thunder had struck.

He heard his three companions talking and could not help but question his whole life. Was this what he really was? And if so, what the hell was he? No, no he was human, right? This was a spell, nothing more! Or maybe just a nightmare and he would wake up now any second!

But nothing happened.

He remembered that fateful night. Had that been coincidence, the sudden strength, the storm? Had his father gotten a glimpse of the monster he was and hated him because of it?

When he denied the tears gathering there to be shed, his eyes sparkled even more.

He sat once again on the bed he had so often shared with Vicki. Vicki… he was sure the smallest chance of getting back together with her was now gone forever. Who could love a freak like him?

Something inside of him broke and it hurt like hell and made him lose his breath. He tried to calm down but he simply could not get enough air. Desperately, he lay on his side, clutching a pillow to his chest while his shoulders heaved.

Silently somebody entered the room.

* * *

**Please don't forget to review! Feedback is important! Thanks in advance!  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**Title: Legacy**** IV****  
****Author: BELOVEDbyWAR****  
****Rating: PG-13****  
****TV verse: Blood Ties****  
****Disclaimer:**** Not mine, not making any money.****  
****Summary: Mike's reaction & Henry's theory.  
AN: Thanks to luvinmike for beta-reading!****  
****WK: 1420**

* * *

Part IV:

A sound from the bedroom swiftly erased the vampire's smile. It was a desperate sound and he could hear suppressed sobs. What was happening there?

His sudden stillness alarmed his female companions and when he slowly went to the bedroom door, they followed silently.

The moment they opened the door they were hit by a wave of pain like none they had felt before. Feelings of hurt, disbelief, forlornness, and disgust swarmed them. It was so intense it nearly knocked the breath out of them.

"Mike?" Vicki whispered softly.

The blond practically jumped out of his skin, eyes wide and wet. Swiftly, as if not wanting them to see that side of him, he quickly erected an emotionless wall and suddenly all the pain they felt was gone.

_So, he also could project feelings. Curious, very curious, the vampire thought._

Now standing near the window, still as a statue, Mike watched them warily.

Vicki, having drawn her own conclusions and being able to read him like no other, did not wait long to walk right up to him and hug him tightly.

Mike closed his eyes as he felt her against him for the first time since his transformation.

The sensation was so intense it was almost painful. The feeling of her skin and clothes against his skin, her radiating heat, even her heartbeat was unnaturally loud and strong. He felt like he was drawn into her, like a warm blanket was wound around him, making him feel like he belonged, but at the same time a draft of something cold swirled around him.

He took a deep breath and pushed her carefully away.

With her physical absence, the warm feeling disappeared and Mike mourned its loss, but he simply could not stand all these emotions! When the room's other two occupants closed in on him he backed away. It was too much! All those different feelings-for that was what he felt he was now sure-closing in on him.

He could feel Coreen's excitement, her curiosity but most of all her confusion and sadness, and felt the vampire's short spark of jealousy that swiftly changed into hurt and then – pity.

Pity! How dare that bastard pity him?

A sudden rage possessed him and he did not care anymore what happened or who would see him. He only wanted to leave!

Swifter than even the undead prince, the detective vanished, leaving the three friends alone.

Vicki blinked astonished.

"OK, what exactly happened here? Henry?"

Henry shook his head sadly before he sat down heavily on the bed.

Both women followed him expecting answers. After a deep sigh, Henry tried his best to explain.

"I am not sure but my guess is that, as I already indicated, Mike is not entirely human." He held a hand up to stop Vicki's protest.

"Hear me out, please! When I was still a boy there was a legend my nanny used to tell me. It told a story about a great kingdom existing in a world between ours and the heavens and that world was inhabited by beings of light and darkness. Those of light fought the darkness and sometimes such beings could come through to earth. Those of darkness would wreak havoc, but those of light would bring peace and justice. They would be powerful like no other beings known to man."

He paused.

"I used to think she meant angels and demons. But those, as we know, are forces and children of heaven and hell, not something in between.

I had forgotten all about it until a few years ago. Betty found an old Celtic text, reporting something about fair warriors of enormous power and beauty. Their moods could influence the weather and nature's creatures would flock to their inner light like to the sun. It said that they could feel people's pain as their own and could see past every lie people told, as their glowing eyes could peer into their souls.

They would move like the wind. And here is the best part: Their ears would be pointy and it was told that they were of the race of ………"

"Henry!" Both females cried simultaneously.

"Elves." The vampire grinned.

"Elves." Vicki said unbelievingly.

"Elves? Like the counterpart to the Schwarz Elfen? Are you telling us Mike is a light elf? Or, are we talking Tolkien now?" Coreen inquired excitedly.

"Both, more or less. You see light elves are from our realm living in the mists of Avalon, but they are clearly different from the human form. Those other elves are not. They might be kin, but only like humans are kin to apes. Like in Lord of the Rings, theirs is a world of their own and it is only by accident that they come through, or in times of great peril, when they are needed to restore balance."

Vicki still was not buying it. "And why would Mike be such a thing?"

"Ahm, Vicki, it sounds a lot like it. He is 'fair', if you want to call it that, has as of a few minutes ago pointed ears, his eyes glow, he seemed to sense something just now that made him ran out, pretty quick I may add, and if you would look over your shoulder out of the window you would see a nice storm brewing outside when it had been a nice warm and windless night only a few moments ago. So how many is that? 6 out of 7? 7 out of 8?" Coreen answered with a 'duh' expression on her face.

"Yes, well, regardless! This is Mike we are talking about! Nobody is as white bread as he is! **And** I have known him for a really long time. Don't you think I would have noticed if he showed any inhuman powers! I even shot him! No, miraculous healing, or freakily fast way to dodge the bullet, nada!" she answered, a little ticked off.

Although she was not sure if she was really upset, or only enraged on Mike's behalf, she could only imagine what this was doing to him. She had met his father only a few times, but those times she actually thought she was better off with her dad gone.  
The man had had a talent for making people consider hiring a hit man. With the way he treated his son, Vicki had always been impressed how Mike was able to let all those belittlements that the old bastard continuously dished out slide. To her own shame, it also explained a lot how Mike could stand to live with her…

A hand on her shoulder drew her out of her musing.

"Has Mike ever been shot or injured on the job?" Henry asked her at the same time for an answer and her forgiveness. Why would he want her forgiveness?

"Sure he has! He's been in quite a few brawls along the way!"

"Think hard, Vicki! Has he had any broken bones, anything apart from bruises, or little cuts?"

She tried, but as much as she wanted to, she could not think of anything. And with horror she realized that she had been the only person to have actually wounded him! Shocked, she looked at Henry and shook her head. Henry only nodded in understanding.

Coreen, seeing the dark way her thoughts were going, tried to bring her back on track.

"How about sicknesses?"

Again Vicki came up empty handed.

"So, we can additionally say that Mike has a strong immune system, is not prone to injuries, and looks extremely well for his age, approximate age. Does the number 39 have any special significance?"

The others looked at her questioningly.

"I mean maybe it has something to do with his birthday. After all it would be quite the coincidence that he would change on that specific date, right? - That is, if he really is what Henry believes he is," She amended when her boss gave her a hard look.

"Vicki!" Henry tried to focus her thoughts. She could try to deny what looked more and more to be the truth, but she would sooner or later have to accept that even her darling ex-boyfriend was not what he seemed to be. Yes, the supernatural seemed drawn to her, even before Astaroth. The question that remained was had it really been Vicki or Mike all along?

"We will ask Betty for her aspired opinion. In the meantime, let's hunt some elf!"

The three companions set out to search for their missing friend.

* * *

**Please don't forget to review! Feedback is important! Thanks in advance!  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**Title: Legacy**** V****  
****Author: BELOVEDbyWAR****  
****Rating: PG-13****  
****TV verse: Blood Ties****  
****Disclaimer:**** Not mine, not making any money.****  
****Summary: Mikeman & reunification with nature.  
AN: Thanks to luvinmike for beta-reading!****  
****WK: 1132**

* * *

Part V:

The wind was blowing through his hair and whispering with sounds he had never heard before. The city around him hummed with life, but sadly enough the strongest emotions he felt were pain, hunger and despair! No matter where he went, he could hear people's voices, feel their feelings, and, to a degree, even get glimpses of their thoughts.

Seeing that he was half naked, he stayed out of sight. He didn't want to be reported to the police for flashing or something similar. Crowley would have a field day if she got wind of that!

The strangest thing was that although he was unclothed, he did not feel cold at all.

A movement out of the corner of his eye caught his attention. It appeared he wasn't the only one keeping to the shadows, but the man who was hiding a few meters from him hid something. Mike could feel his bad intentions, but also an insatiable need. From around a corner, a happy and content young woman walked in their direction.

The man in the shadows got tense and Mike saw through his inner eye what the man intended to do. He wanted to rob the poor woman! Half naked or not Mike couldn't let that happen. Before the other man could even leave his hiding spot, Mike was behind him, holding his hand in front of the man's mouth and whispering in his ear:

"Not a word!"

The woman was soon out of their sight and only then did Mike let go of the other man's mouth.

He was surprised how remarkably young the would-be attacker was. He could be no older than twenty and shook like a leaf in the storm.

"I have no money! You can have my shoes or anything else, just PLEASE don't kill me!"the boy begged.

Mike sadly shook his head.

"I won't kill you! And you can keep your things. But I am seriously thinking about reporting you to the police for attempted robbery!" he said calmly, although he planned no such thing. After all what could he say? That he had a feeling about what the boy was going to do? Yea, that would earn him teasing at work!

"No, no please! See, I didn't do anything!"

"But you were going to! Tell me, why are you out slumming on a Friday night? Shouldn't you be partying with your friends or something?"

The young man did not answer.

"So?"

Still there was no reply.

Mike sighed.

"Alright. Let's go to the police station and see what they can get out of you. I'm sure your parents will be ecstatic to fetch you from the precinct!"

Mike knew the type: spoiled, rich, little brats who never had to lift a finger in their lives for anything. The question was why was he here? Mike looked him up and down searchingly, but found nothing wrong on first glance. As he took a deep breath, however, he caught wind of something sweet and he realized the boy's motivation. Obviously, what else! That he had not thought of it immediately was embarrassing.

He grabbed the boys left arm and swiftly pulled up the sleeve of the jacket and sweater to reveal quite a few needle punctures. Yes. What else could it be but the bane of the rich and beautiful!

Mike almost lost hold of him as the young man suddenly tried to run, but the detective easily caught him and pressed him against a wall. Slightly enraged by the boy's dash for freedom, he got in the younger man's face and said:

"Try that again and you are in serious trouble!"

The boy suddenly started shaking and looking at him with wide frightened eyes. The sudden emotions of dread and anguish hit him like a cold shower! His new eyes most likely frightened the boy. Why did he feel like he was reenacting a scene from _The Crow_? Well, he might as well use his new assets to do some good!

"Now listen carefully! You have been gifted with so much in your life! Don't throw it away! Drugs aren't a way out. They simply make you weak and dependent! Look what you almost did! This …** "**he took the boys still exposed arm and touched the small wounds, circling them with his thumb,

"is not you! Concentrate on the important parts in your life! Do you understand?"

The young man nodded frantically. Mike let go of him and backed into the shadows.

"Good! Now go! And be sure that should I ever catch you again you will regret it! Now GO!"

The boy ran as fast as his feet would carry him and Mike grimaced when he caught the distinctive scent of urine in the night air.

Well, maybe his looks were good for one thing. If all went wrong he could still work the Batman routine…

Ahhhh, he grabbed his head. The steady input of all these new perceptions took their toll. His head throbbed with a headache. What he wouldn't do for one minute of quiet time!

Instinctively he started walking and soon he found a way from the more populated areas. He realized that the less people in the vicinity, the less emotion he caught. He swiftly headed for the park where he and Vicki liked to jog in their free time. At this time of night it should be empty and provide him with the quiet he so desperately needed!

It took him half an hour to get there, but when he finally reached his favorite spot, he lay down on a nice spot of grass and took a deep breath. Even the air here was a balm for his soul. He could clearly smell the difference! It was much cleaner with less pollution and left no metallic taste in his mouth! Relieved, he closed his eyes and let the earth underneath him take all his sorrow.

If his eyes had been open he would have witnessed how even the trees seemed to move their branches in his direction and all the little animals looked intrigued at the newcomer.

He must have dozed off because he was awakened by something licking his toes. Slowly he lifted his head to find himself surrounded by wildlife. There were doves, woodpeckers, beautiful admirals, field mice, finches, an owl, squirrels, chipmunks, rats, martins, and countless other inhabitants of the woods. But the one insistently sniffing and licking his foot made him smile the most. It was a raccoon and he felt like a young boy again!

And just as before, when he reached out his hand, the small being took a short sniff and then let him pet it.

For the first time in a long while he felt that he actually belonged.

* * *

**Please don't forget to review! Feedback is important! Thanks in advance!  
**


	6. Chapter 6

**Title: Legacy**** (part VI)****  
****Author: BELOVEDbyWAR****  
****Rating: PG****  
****TV verse: Blood Ties****  
****Disclaimer:**** Not mine, not making any money.****  
****Summary: The search. And a new villain arrives.  
AN: Thanks to luvinmike for beta-reading!****  
****WK: 875**

Part VI:

The three friends decided to separate to cover more ground. Vicki quickly listed the most obvious places to which Mike might have sought shelter and they split the list. Henry chose the more secluded ones, believing Mike would seek quiet and distance from humanity, though he did not share his theory with the women, of course. He did not know why, especially considering the history between the two of them, but he wanted to reach the blond first.

After making a quick call to Dr. Sagara and asking her to search for the significance of the number '39,' he quickly drove the women to their starting points of choice before he too went to his first location.

Surprisingly it was a playground. Vicki had told them Mike used to come here often with his nephew when the boy had been little and he still visited here from time to time.

Henry could see why. The playground was situated in the middle of a beautiful little park surrounded by big oak and chestnut trees. It was like a haven from the stress of city life and perfect for children. Children… Henry felt his heart ache. Vicki had shared with him how much Mike wanted to have children. Now Henry doubted Mike would ever allow himself that pleasure for fear of them being different and having to live with the consequences.

Henry had long ago come to terms with the fact that he could not have children of his own, but it would hurt so much more to know that you could but was afraid to allow yourself your heart's desire…

The ring of his cell phone interrupted his thoughts.

"Have you found him yet?" Vicki asked hopefully.

"No, sorry. I take it you have not either. Has Coreen checked in with you?"

"Yes, but she hasn't either and I'm running out of options. Coreen and I will take the city spots. You go to the park where we used to jog together. It is a bit out of town, but maybe you will get lucky. And, Henry, PLEASE, if you find him, be nice."

"Of course." With those words he hung up.

Henry was a bit offended that Vicki thought it necessary to remind him to behave. After all he was no monster and could probably imagine more than anyone what the detective was going through. However, he quickly attributed it to Vicki protecting her own and stopped taking it personally.

He was just leaving the playground when he saw something move in the bushes. Carefully he drew closer and found a strange being sitting between the blackberries. It was no higher than his waist and looked like it was made out of wood. Instead of hair, it sported leaves and where people wore clothes, it grew moss. The eyes were strangely big, like an animated comic figure's and were a very light green that glowed in the dark just like Mike's. _Was this a wood elf?_

It squeaked when it saw him, but after sniffing his scent it calmed down and turned to fetch something from under the dead leaves covering the ground behind its back.

It drew out something very long and carefully wrapped in gray material and presented it to him, squeaking:

"Prince must give present to lost son! Son's birthday brings great responsibility! Father says he loves son and will be back for him someday, but until then son has responsibility to humans. Evil spirit is loose and brings destruction. Will prince help lost son?"

Henry was speechless. _How did this little creature know he was a prince? And was it referring to Mike as the 'lost son'?_ Perplexed, he only nodded and was surprised to receive another wrapped parcel.

"Then this is for shadow prince. Son must not be alone! Loneliness hurts son! Prince will protect son, won't he?"

Again all Henry could do was nod. _What was this? Why could he not ask the questions he was dying to ask?!_

"Prince is honorable being! Elves are indebted to prince! Wurzel must go now!" and with a flash of light it was gone, leaving Henry blinded for a few seconds.

_Had this really happened just now? _The parcels in his hands confirmed it, but he still felt lost in a dream. If anything, though this encounter had confused him, it had also proven his theory. Mike indeed was an Elf and was here to protect the world of humans from a terrible evil. That is, if Henry found him and Mike got a hold on himself. And now Henry had agreed to play watchdog to the moody detective. _Great! Just what he needed! Another responsibility!_

Sighing, Henry left the playground on his way to the secluded park where he hoped to find Mike.

At the same time in another part of the city, Astaroth took a scared breath as he felt a presence enter this dimension. Its power was indescribable and surpassed anything he knew.

_So a new player was in town? Well, then, let the games begin! The nightwalker would never stand a chance and evil would rule – FINALLY!_

His evil laugh could be heard throughout the whole block and all life left the area, sensing its impending doom.

* * *

**Please don't forget to review! Feedback is important! Thanks in advance!**  



	7. Chapter 7

**Title: Legacy**** (part VII)****  
****Author: BELOVEDbyWAR****  
****Rating: PG****  
****TV verse: Blood Ties****  
****Disclaimer:**** Not mine, not making any money.****  
****Summary: Other supernatural encounters lead the friends finally to Mike. How will he react?  
AN: Thanks to luvinmike for beta-reading!****  
****WK: 2066**

* * *

Part VII:

A strange feeling enveloped the vampire and made him hurry all the more to find Vicki's irritating ex. The foreboding made the hair on the back of his neck stand up. He instinctively knew it must be the presence of the evil spirit the little creature had spoken of.

After parking the car, he quickly collected the presents (feeling their importance and not wanting them out of his sight) and entered the little wood Vicki had sent him to.

The moment he entered, he knew Mike had to be here. There was a peace and calm here he had not felt in ages and animals from all around seemed drawn to this place.

He spotted a beautiful deer and carefully followed it, hoping not to alarm it. The doe led him to a secluded clearing. Amazed, he contemplated the variety of animals gathered there. Birds, rodents, reptiles, insects, game animals, even a few wolves, cougars and bears attended and in their midst in a beam of moonlight sat none other than Michael Celluci. However, this creature was so much more than the stoic cop Henry had learned to tolerate.

There was an aura around the blond Henry had not noticed before and, just like the animals, it drew Henry close to its source.

The vampire felt like the sun was touching him, only here he did not burn. He felt enveloped by its warmth, a feeling he had almost completely forgotten and it brought tears to his eyes.

When Henry drew closer, the predators among the animals suddenly blocked his way, baring their impressive sets of teeth. Henry stopped and stayed calm, not giving them further cause to see him as a threat.

A soft "Fitzroy" was all it took. Suddenly the way was clear again and when he next looked up his gaze was captured by the searching, unearthly blue one of the tall blond now standing in front of him.

Henry could not believe that this was the same man he had known for a while now. His skin was now as white as Henry's was, only it glittered in the light, and Mike's body had grown even more impressive than it already had been. Where earlier the man had been well-trained and fit, he now practically only consisted of muscles seemingly carved out of stone and under it all his blood illuminated him from within. To his shame, Henry could not suppress the sudden appetite he felt for this man. Only a sip of his blood… Henry shook himself, refusing to give into his base nature.

"Detective! I come bearing gifts!"

Mike looked at him with both irritation and surprise, but waved him to come closer anyway. They sat back down and both started to open the wrappings from their individual gifts Wurzel had given Henry.

The cloth Mike's present had been wrapped in proved to be more than it seemed to be. It was a coat and the cloth glittered silvery in the moonlight. When Mike laid it over his legs, they suddenly vanished from sight, but only when the cloth touched the earth. Otherwise, it seemed to be just a piece of clothing.

Inside he found a beautiful elegant sword, carved with letters he could not read and ornamented with a filigree golden leaf design. With it in the same design was a beautiful set of throwing knives and an impressive long bow complete with blue- plumed arrows. The last thing left was a little pouch, which Mike hesitated to open. Instead he looked at what the vampire had unwrapped and was given a proud smile as Henry showed him a beautiful holstered knife with a similar script along its blade.

Having no reason to delay anymore, the blond opened the little bag and found the most beautiful gem he had ever beheld. It was a sapphire as blue as an evening sky set in a golden ring, with a curvy line carved in the middle that resembled an air stream. But the strangest thing about it was that it felt like it was a part of him.

Hesitantly, he put it on his finger and immediately fell on his back in a seizure.

Henry did not know what had happened. One moment he had proudly shown the other man his new knife and the next Mike was twitching like a fish on land.

He quickly gathered the taller man against his chest and tried to calm him down.

"Shhhh, Michael, shhhh…." He tried to hold the panicked gaze.

"Try to calm down. Breathe slowly."

"God! It hurts! AWW!" the detective groaned in pain and arched his back.

"Hush, now. It will all be over soon. Hold on to me if you need to."

Henry did not know how but he knew it to be the truth. Together elf and vampire rode out the waves of pain. With each seizure, Mike drew Henry closer to him until eventually both lay entwined on the grass with Mike's head buried in the prince's shoulder and Henry's arms encasing the shaking blond protectively. When the tremors finally stopped, the vampire rolled the detective onto his back and realized that the poor man had lost consciousness.

_Perhaps it's for the better._ At least now Mike looked pain-free and relaxed. Apart from its color, the face had not changed at all. It was still the handsome, slightly boyish sight with, as Henry could see now, long beautifully hung lashes and a strong trademark jaw.

Henry let a hand wander along mentioned jaw and was surprised when his wrist was grasped with bone-crushing strength and now slightly darker blue glowing eyes looked at him as if they were looking to the bottom of his soul.

Moments later the spell was broken and Mike let go of him as if he had been burned. A cougar sat at his side and nuzzled him like a house cat, licking Mike's neck in a calming almost motherly way that actually seemed to help. A wolf passed the vampire and gave him a look Henry could have sworn was chiding, but he quickly explained it away as a figment of his overactive mind.

That was how Vicki and Coreen found the two of them.

-

On their hunt through town, both Vicki and Coreen had supernatural encounters with spirits of nature.

Coreen had been sitting on the edge of a fountain when soft giggling had chased her depressing thoughts away. When she turned around, nobody was there, but when she looked into the water, a little creature consisting of the water itself stood in the form of a little girl in front of her. She only smiled at Coreen and gave her a flask with a glowing fluid saying she would know when to use it and, as an afterthought, to follow the chieftain's spirit.

Coreen had not known what to make of that remark but a cry had soon caught her attention. There, flying over the great lake, was a mighty bald eagle and she immediately knew it was him she had to follow. When she turned to thank the little water nymph, it was already gone. Coreen swiftly took off in the direction the eagle had flown.

-

Vicki's encounter was not quite as peaceful.

She was just passing a bar entrance when one of the torches posed on each side of it seemed to come to life and a small gnome-like creature spit sparks at her. But instead of burning her, those sparks solidified and turned into a pair of beautiful earrings and an admittedly burning lick along her wrists left her with a unique bracelet. A howling voice finally also sent her on her way to the park where Henry had gone.

-

At the entrance both women met and followed Coreen's feathered guide to the clearing where they were greeted by the unlikeliest scene.

There, surrounded by representatives of all kinds of animals, lay their two male friends entwined in a hard embrace. Carefully the smaller one turned the blond on his back and his wrist was caught as he stroked the taller man's strong jaw. Then something passed between them and Mike swiftly pulled away.

As if that sight in itself was not enough, they then had to witness Mike being surrounded and soothed by those animals. This day could not get any stranger!

Gathering all their courage, both women braved their way to their friends. And the moment Vicki came close the scene Henry already knew all too well repeated itself.

Wolves and bears blocked the last few feet, threatening the humans to come closer.

"Keep still!" Henry advised as both Coreen and Vicki were sniffed and only reluctantly let pass. But they could not come any closer than a foot because the female cougar would not let Mike out of her sight and her canines allowed no argument.

"Mike, how are you? Please come back with us!" Vicki pleaded.

Just like before with the vampire, Mike was suddenly right before her eyes and she felt naked in his soul-searching gaze. He repeated the same procedure with Coreen, which made the gothette shiver.

"I cannot come with you."

He stated emotionlessly. All three friends were surprised and terrified by this side of the blond. It felt like being hit by a cold breeze and Vicki could not believe her ears. This was not her Mike! Not her loving, hardheaded best friend. This creature wearing his face was cold and harsh!

"Mike, whatever you are going through, we are here for you! You know we care. You don't have to put up a brave front to spare us!"

"Maybe I just want to be left alone. Did you ever think about that?"

This hit Vicki so hard she felt tears in her eyes. Never before had Mike sent her away, no matter how angry, sad, or upset he had been. It felt like a physical blow.

"Just go!" This time he got louder and grabbed his head as if in pain.

The two women swiftly backed away, but the vampire remained, watching the scene with a clinical interest.

After a few minutes, the blond seemed to be back under control.

"What are you still doing here, vampire? Didn't I make it clear that I wanted to be left alone!" Mike hissed.

"Ah! There you are! For a moment I thought we lost you and were stuck with the Celluci ice-cube version!"

"Har, har, very funny, Fitzroy!" the detective muttered, defeated. He looked drained and ready to keel over.

"I believe I understand, detective. But motivations aside, you cannot stay here. Soon the sun will rise and with it all those humans and their emotions you obviously can't handle yet. Let me get you out of town and we will find a way to handle everything else. What do you say?"

"Why are you suddenly so nice to me?"

The younger-looking man shrugged his shoulders.

"Maybe I simply can sympathize with what you are going through. Ever thought about that?"

The Elf looked at him skeptically, but seemed content with the answer and stood up, petting the cougar affectionately.

"All right your lordship, I give myself to your hopefully capable hands, but I do so only as a last resort!"

The vampire shook his head, almost smiling and relieved to have the old character back.

"Why, constable, you really know how to make a guy feel special!"

Mike only rolled his eyes but swiftly followed the vampire to his car, the whole animal entourage following faithfully until he was finally seated. Only then did they scatter in all directions, that is, all but one. The lone raccoon sat looking up at him until Mike opened the door and let the animal in, which swiftly made itself comfortable in the detective's lap. Seeing this, Mike smiled and was soon lulled to sleep by the car's steady motion.

Having confirmed the other male's sleeping status, Henry quickly called the upset PI and updated her on his plans and tried to convince her that it was only the strain that had caused Mike to behave the way he did.

When that, too, was achieved, Henry finally allowed himself to relax and muse about the eventful night.

_What did fate have in store for them? Even more importantly, what did she have in store for the man sleeping next to him?_

* * *

**Please don't forget to review! Feedback is important! Thanks in advance!**  



	8. Chapter 8

**Title: Legacy**** (part VIII)****  
****Author: BELOVEDbyWAR****  
****Rating: PG****  
****TV verse: Blood Ties****  
****Disclaimer:**** Not mine, not making any money.****  
****Summary: Mike explores and gets in tune with nature  
AN: Thanks to luvinmike for beta-reading!****  
****WK: 1480**

* * *

  
Part VIII:

It took a few hours for them to reach the location the vampire had in mind. It was an old manor he had acquired years ago and had not visited in a long time. Hoping that the caretaker he paid to keep the estate habitable had done his job, Henry drove up the driveway. On the way, he had contacted the man and informed him of their arrival, so there should not be any complications in that department.

Soon the building came into view. In the dark of the night it looked almost creepy, lurking behind the tall trees surrounding it. But it was not the house that made the vampire feel anxious. It was the time. Soon the sun would rise and he had to get them settled before then.

He parked the car next to the impressive pair of staircases leading to the entrance. The motion woke the detective's little companion, who suddenly looked excitedly up at the vampire. Henry had to grin thinking that those two were well suited: a pest for a pest.

He then looked at his nemesis and had to swallow. Even if he did not like the man, there was no denying that he was very handsome, maybe even more so now than before, especially seeing him bathed in moonbeams and sleeping with an innocent little smile on his lips.

As if not liking the vampire looking at his elf like that, the raccoon sniffed and climbed up the blond's chest, sticking its nose in the crook of the man's neck. The contact with the cool, wet nose abruptly woke Mike and he swiftly looked around, not knowing where he was until he caught sight of the silent vampire.

"Oh, are we there?"

Henry nodded in confirmation. After collecting his few belongings, he opened the door to get out of the car. Mike did the same and followed the vampire to a pair of sturdy oak doors.

Once inside, Mike was stunned by the understated elegance of the house. Were it not for the electric lights, he would have thought himself transported back in time and he almost expected Mr. Darcy to come strutting around the corner any moment now.

"Detective, are you coming?" a slightly impatient voice called. Mike must have been so taken by his surroundings that he had not realized that he had stopped because the vampire already stood at an enormous spiral staircase waiting for the man to follow.

He swiftly caught up and was as surprised as the vampire when he stood next to the smaller man in the blink of an eye. A raised eyebrow was the reaction he got, which he answered with a simple shrug of his shoulders.

They climbed the steps in companionable silence and Mike was soon led to what looked like a master bedroom.

The room was breathtakingly beautiful. It was decorated in light cream colors and warm browns, giving the room a warm atmosphere. Quickly Henry built a fire in the magnificent fireplace. After that was accomplished, he wished the detective a good night.

Seeing and even feeling how close to dawn it was, Mike understood the vampire's hurry. Just before the younger-looking male shut the door behind him, the blond called after him:

"Fitzroy!"

The vampire stopped, looking back over his shoulder at his guest, who caught his gaze and softly spoke:

"Thank you!"

Henry only inclined his head before he closed the door.

_Hell must be freezing over! Celluci thanked me!_

Shaking his head, he made his way to the basement. He knew it was a cliché, but in the secret suite he had built there, he was at least safe from the sun and intruders. He pressed a number code in the secret panel at the door and entered his sanctuary. Swiftly shedding his clothes, he made it to the big oak bed and crawled under the covers just before the sun rose.

-

The moment the vampire died for the day, Mike suddenly felt very alone. Before, he had been able to feel the bastard prince's presence. It had been bearable because Henry somehow managed to stifle his feelings, but now there was nothing! Mike looked out the window and watched the sun rise in the east. It was a beautiful sight and the rays filled Mike with energy and power. He was suddenly restless.

What would he do the whole day alone in this strange house?

A sudden bump caught his attention and he had to smile as he saw his furry friend lying on its back happily munching on a biscuit in its paws.

Eating. That was an idea! After all he had not eaten since lunch yesterday!

Searching for the kitchen, he took a tour through the big house and found an impressive ballroom, a posh dining room, and a beautiful study next to an extensive library. The billiard room distracted him from his rumbling stomach for a few minutes, but he soon found that playing alone was not very fun, so he continued on. He passed what smelled to have been the smoking room. When he finally found the kitchen, he was surprised to find it modernized and freshly stocked.

He opted for some fruit and bread, which he graciously shared with his beady-eyed shadow, who squeaked with happiness.

After their meal, Mike returned to the gym he had discovered on his exploration of the house but soon found that even the heaviest weights there were no real challenge for him. Nor was the treadmill.

What else could he do?

Seeing that no one was around and figuring that he would feel them if someone came visiting, Mike decided to take a stroll around the beautiful forest surrounding the mansion.

The air here was clean… so clean it almost tasted sweet. Mike took deep breaths and enjoyed so many smells and tastes that it nearly overwhelmed him. The moment he stepped into the sun, he felt like he was cradled in a mother's embrace. The warm rays caressed him and sang the sweetest song he had ever heard. Mike closed his eyes and lay on the soft grass of the garden. All around him was so much life! He could feel everything, from the small ant carrying a leaf to the huge stag running through the woods. It was surreal. He actually felt the deer move, felt its blood pump through its veins as its heartbeat and breath sped up. He felt its untamed power and it called to him. There was a connection!

And it was not only the stag! All it took was for him to concentrate and listen. There was so much life out here and, unlike humans, the feelings were pure. They did not hurt and Mike could feel them all: the boar in the south, the eagle far up in the sky with its boundless freedom, the snake on the stone enjoying the sun as much as he did, and all those other creatures. Individually Mike connected with them and felt what they felt. It was amazing!

-

He did not even realize that the sun had set until he suddenly felt the vampire's emotions storm into his mind. It felt like a cold shower after the peace he had felt. Unlike this morning, he almost wished them gone again, but at the same time those emotions were so intense and complex that they touched Mike. He felt the vampire move somewhere down in the ground and walk through the house. He then felt a sudden unexpected spike of fear and the prince's anxiety.

_Why was Fitzroy afraid?_

That fear soon changed to relief as Mike felt the grass next to him move.

_Had the vampire feared him gone? How strange?_

"I did not realize the ground was so cozy, detective. Are you planning to get up any time soon?"

Mike gracefully stood up and the other man's appreciation was not lost to him. Nor was the steady burn inside the younger-looking man's body.

Almost intrigued, he asked: "Are you hungry?"

The brunette looked at him as if he had asked to marry him or something as unlikely.

"Why?"

"Just curious. That's all. So?"

"So?

"Are you?"

"A little, maybe, but nothing that cannot wait for another day or so."

"So you don't need to feed every night?" Mike asked with even more interest, which irritated the vampire a lot.

"Detective, I believe we should get back inside and, on the way, you might what to consider what to say to Vicki when she calls."

"Oh, yeah…" the blond answered disappointed and uncomfortable at the thought of talking to his best friend who he had treated so poorly yesterday.

With one last glance to the forest where he, to be honest, would rather stay than face reality, he sighed before he followed the vampire inside to face the music.

* * *

**Please don't forget to review! Feedback is important! Thanks in advance!**  



	9. Chapter 9

**Title: Legacy**** (part IX)****  
****Author: BELOVEDbyWAR****  
****Rating: PG****  
****TV verse: Blood Ties****  
****Disclaimer:**** Not mine, not making any money.****  
****Summary: Clothes and cleanups  
AN: Thanks to luvinmike for beta-reading!****  
****WK: 1084**

* * *

**_Hi everybody! I wanted to thank all of you, who kept reading so faithfully! I really hope you are enjoying my story so far! But sadly to say, I can't be certain, since only very few of you reviewed. Therefore, PLEASE, humor me and drop a line, or even only a word. I would greatly appreciate it!_**

* * *

  
Legacy IX:

Obviously, the prospect of speaking with their friend troubled the detective a lot, but he also seemed to realize that it was necessary.

After the last call Henry had had with Vicki, he knew that the way things played out last night really bothered her, even if she would not admit it.

Mike was very important to her. That was something Henry had realized from the start but, until yesterday, he had never really understood just how important. Mike was her family and until recently he had been the only normal constant in a world where all things started to spin out of proportions. This whole change must be as frightening to her as it was to the blond, although Henry was relieved to see that the taller man seemed to have embraced his new side. But had he accepted it?

This time it was Mike waiting for him with a look of conflicted feelings; something between the wish to flee and the wish to quickly get the needed telephone call behind him.

Now, the vampire had to do something about Mike's still sparely dressed state. Even though Mike did not seem to feel the cold and therefore did not really **need **the clothes in the conventional sense - and Henry certainly found the view quite enjoyable - the blond needed to cover up all the same. All that smooth skin and sinewy muscle called to the vampire and kindled a hunger in him he did not even want to think about.

_No. Mike would have a heart attack and on second thought, Henry would too, if the man ever caught wind of his thoughts. Just because he liked to look at the man did not mean anything! Did it? NO! After all this was Celluci! _

Henry shook his head at the strange direction his thoughts had taken and quickly concentrated on the tasks at hand.

_First task: find the man something to dress in. Then, get Mike and Vicki to talk things through._

Henry felt almost sorry for them. Only a few months back he would have done everything in his power to cause a rift in their relationship, but now he only saw the consequences. Vicki without Mike somehow did not work and he got the impression it was the same the other way around.

_So __if he wanted his Vicki to be happy he had to see Mike happy too, right? That was the only motivation for why he was doing this. For Vicki! Not because he was intrigued to have met an elf. No, not at all!_

Noticing Mike's curious glance, Henry hurried to the half elf's side and led him to the bathroom so that the blond could clean up.

While the detective took a bath, - Henry had been surprised at Mike's question at seeing the big tub – the vampire searched for some clothes. Problem was he had not been here for a long while and everything in the mansion was old fashioned or even from another time. Still, they would have to do. He found Mike a nice white shirt with wide arms and strings to lace at the neck. At least this way it would fit the other man who was, after all, built bigger than Henry. Underwear was no problem. The challenge was the pants. Mike simply had never-ending legs and no matter what Henry did none of his would fit the man… unless…

Grinning evilly, Henry ran into another room and retrieved a pair of pants whose legs were only three-quarters. God, you got to love the late 18th century, he grinned. Those, combined with the shirt, would make Mike look like a figure who had escaped from a romance novel.

Still grinning, he entered the bathroom after a short knock. The sight that greeted him wiped the grin from his face and allowed astonishment to take over. He was completely caught by surprise at the picture he beheld. There, lying in total relaxation, was the man and, contrary to the last time, he was not in pain nor was he unconscious. One arm rested behind his head, showing off impressive biceps, and one knee stuck out of the water. But the most curious thing was that on said knee a little bird sat, happily chirping as if it was talking to the blond.

Henry had to blink twice to convince himself that he was not imaging things and he wished that he had a pen and paper to catch this touching picture.

Suddenly - the vampire did not know for how long he had stared - a pair of glowing blue eyes looked his way.

"You planning a second career as a flycatcher?"

Henry swiftly closed his apparently open mouth and put the clothes on the toilet seat.

"Not really. Here are your clothes and don't think dallying in the tub will spare you from the call you still have to make. After last night, you owe her that much!"

This extinguished the playful light in those striking blue orbs and Mike swiftly looked straight ahead, nodding once.

"Don't worry. I'll be out shortly, your highness!"

Regret for his words immediately appeared at the tone the other had taken on. Head held high Henry answered:

"See to it that you are!" before he swiftly vacated the room.

When the door closed, Mike let out a disappointed sigh and looked at the little robin:

"Isn't he simply irritating?! I swear, sometimes I want to throttle him!"

Hearing this, the bird jumped once and fluttered its wings. When it landed again, its feathers were all fluffed up and it appeared almost twice its size.

Mike had to smile at the gesture that so clearly stated the animal's allegiance to him.

"Thanks my friend, but I will handle the little vampire on my own. Now you better get going. I have a friend to apologize to."

One glance and a last trill and the robin flew off.

"I can't believe I talk to birds!" Mike said as an afterthought before he stood to get ready for the inevitable.

In another room of the house Henry had sat down and was grimly drawing sketch after sketch of hellhounds attacking a blond human, who just coincidently looked like the plague residing in his house, when a loud

"FITZ-ROY!"

could be heard all through the house.

Henry only smirked, thinking:

'_Oh, he found the clothes. Good!'_

before he continued drawing, his face now graced by an angelic smile.

**   
****Please don't forget to review! Feedback is important! Thanks in advance!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Title: Legacy**** (part IX.5)****  
****Author: BELOVEDbyWAR****  
****Rating: PG****  
****TV verse: Blood Ties****  
****Disclaimer:**** Not mine, not making any money.****  
AN: Thanks to luvinmike for beta-reading!****  
****WK: 460**

* * *

Thanks to **EponinePontmercy **for reviewing! It helps a lot to know how the readers perceive the story! Maybe, even point out where something is missing, or irritating.So, thanks!  
After all, how else can we writers get to know, if what we write is readable, or a load of crap! 

So guys, please,don't forget to leave feedback!

- - - - - -

Legacy IX.5:

_That little…! Ugh!_

Mike was beside himself! He could live with the shirt, even though it was a little corny, but those pants! Never! Not only were they way too short, they also clung to him in a way that made him feel more exposed wearing them than not. It was a wonder he could actually breathe in them!

_Where was that, that – ugh- vampire?_

Storming out of the bathroom with his shirt still unlaced and his hair only towel-dried, Mike ran down the corridor to where he could feel the bastard's glee.

Throwing the door open he bellowed:

"What the hell is this supposed to be?" as he pointed down in the direction of his legs.

Henry only looked up briefly before sighing exasperated and meeting the elf's angry gaze. Answering as if he was talking to a very small child, he explained:

"Those - are – pants."

"Oh, really!" Mike answered sarcastically. "And where is the rest of them!"

Henry kept looking at him as if he was particular dim witted but secretly found the blond's antics quite endearing and had to compliment himself on his choice. The pants were stunning on the tall man. They molded themselves around those muscular thighs and showed off their impossible length. Henry was only happy that the shirt blocked the view of Mike's other assets, because he was sure they would be as becomingly as the long legs and Henry was only human, after all, or at least had been.

"Stop complaining! They were the only ones I had that would fit you. Or would you rather wear a kilt!"

Seeing the detective's horror-filled gaze at the thought of wearing a skirt, Henry desperately held in the laughter that wanted to bubble out of him. 

Brows drawn together, Mike continued:

"Not funny, Fitzroy! Not funny at all!"

"Oh, come off it! Nobody will see you apart from me and do not even think that I have forgotten that you still need to eat crow and make amends to someone we both know and love. So now that you are already here, there is the phone."

The vampire pointed to a couch next to a table where an old fashioned phone sat, complete with dial plate instead of buttons.

Mike looked irritated.

"Why can't I simply use my cell phone!"

Henry shrugged his shoulders.

"Be my guest, but don't complain when the connection is broken. We are quite far away from civilization and the reception won't be very good. But try if you insist," said the prince before returning to his drawings.

Mike huffed at the vampire's unfortunately impeccable logic.

"Would it be too much to ask for a little privacy?"

"No, not at all!"

Disappointed, Henry collected the papers and left the room.

* * *

**Please don't forget to review! Feedback is important! Thanks in advance!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Title: Legacy**** (part X)****  
****Author: BELOVEDbyWAR****  
****Rating: PG****  
****TV verse: Blood Ties****  
****Disclaimer:**** Not mine, not making any money.****  
****Summary: Phonecalls  
AN: Thanks to luvinmike for beta-reading!****  
****WK: 1174**

**Happy Easter!**

* * *

Legacy X:

Hearing the vampire's steps trail off, Mike sat on the couch with a heavy heart and a deep sigh.

_What was he supposed to say?_

Mike knew that he had reacted a little harshly, but the problem was that if Vicki or any other human visited in the next few days he would probably react in exactly the same way. They did not know how it felt to be almost violated by someone else's feelings, and not happy feelings either! He had felt pity and fear. His strong, brave Vicki had been terrified of him and that had been something he could not bear! He had become just like Fitzroy, only worse, because unlike the vampire, he could not hide behind a human façade anymore. He had become his worst nightmare. He had become a monster!

Taking one long calming breath, he picked up the phone knowing that he could not delay any longer.

It rang four times before Mike finally heard the voice he so desperately missed, but strangely enough, also feared.

"Vicki Nelson Investigations?" 

Came the tired voice from the other end.

"Vic? It's me…"

"Mike? God, how are you?" she answered, suddenly alert.

Mike was genuinely touched by her concern for him, but it did not change what he had felt last night.

"As good as can be expected, I suppose."

"---"

"Look, Vicki, I—I am sorry for how I behaved last night-"

"No, Mike, it's OK. I understand." She interrupted his apology.

"Do you?"

A short pause followed until Vicki finally said:

"Both Coreen and Henry have explained to me what kind of changes you are going through right now and – well to tell the truth, I would be lying if I said it did not intimidate me. But regardless, I want you to know that no matter what, you are my best friend and will always be."

_Yea, best friend. Nothing more… and now there never would be more again,_ he thought, but said:

"Thanks, that means a lot! So…. we are good?"

"The best!"

"Again, thanks. Call you tomorrow?" he abruptly tried to end the call.

"Until then. And Mike?"

"Yea?"

"Take care!"

"You too."

"Bye!" and she hung up.

"Bye…." Mike whispered, feeling that somehow with this phone call, he had said goodbye to his dreams of a future with Vicki. 

It hurt. 

He suddenly felt so alone in the world. Then something took hold of his heart and squeezed it until he felt dizzy and a cold sweat covered his body. He had to lie down. 

_Lord. What was it with the dizzy spells the last few days! And why wouldn't the world stop spinning? _

Lying down did not help. Suddenly, Mike felt like he was going to throw up so he desperately searched for any kind of container he could use. At the last second he saw the garbage can, threw himself off the couch, and emptied the contents of his stomach in it, until he only dry-heaved. Exhausted, he fell next to it, trying to catch his breath.

-

That is how Henry found him. Curious, he had hovered nearby to overhear what was being said during the phone call. He knew it was no way to behave for a prince, but he couldn't stop himself.

To his surprise when he returned all was silent. Suddenly the sounds of retching broke the house's peace and Henry ran swiftly to see what was wrong. He entered the room in time to see Mike fall exhausted on the floor.

Wrinkling his nose at the smell of puke, Henry quickly got rid of it and returned immediately to hoist the unresponsive blond from the floor and return him to the couch.

He did not know what was wrong with the man. Only minutes ago, he was making a fuss about his clothes and now he lay here almost as unresponsive as Henry was during the daytime.

Time to consult an expert!

"Betty? It's Henry"

"Oh, Henry. How nice to hear from you. I trust you're calling in reference to your elf theory?"

"Yes, dear. I can't tell you enough how much I appreciate your help! Have you found anything?"

Dr. Sagara told Henry all about elves she had found and that the number 39 could be of significance because the world of elves was seen as the third empire of the third dimension, and any human with elven blood would enter in his third life phase, namely that of an elf. What the last 3 stood for Betty had not found out yet, but it was basically the concept of 3 being the radical of 9 in a number that basically consists of that very number, or something like that. 

Henry had never been very good with mathematic, so he simply took her word for it. What spiked his interest the most was when Betty told him that an elf was, for lack of a better word, almost invincible. They were stronger, faster, immortal, and magically untouchable. 

"So, where is the catch?" Henry asked.

"Catch? What do you mean, dear?"

"My sweet Elisabeth, when you live as long as I have, you realize that everything comes with a price, and I doubt very much that ultimate power comes without a hidden clause."

"Oh, well. I can't be sure as it is quite vague…"

"Tell me, please!"

"Well, it does not really make sense, but in one inscription I found, it says that the strongest power on earth would be an elf's greatest weakness and its greatest strength."

"That is it? Earth's greatest power?"

"Yes. Sorry. I told you it was vague."

"No, no. Thank you, Betty! Thanks for the help!"

"My pleasure entirely! Oh, and Henry?"

"Yes?"

"Who do you think is the lost elf?"

The vampire let out a suffering sigh.

"Celluci."

A short silence followed until the older woman suddenly started to laugh heartily.

"Ahem, Betty, what is so funny?"

"Oh, oh it is just – it is so fitting! An elf would be the opposite of a vampire, you see. While you are a predator, he is a protector. While you die from the sun, he gets power from it. You prey on life and he nourishes it. Basically he would be the white to your black. No wonder you two never got along!"

She said with amusement in her voice. 

"No, really? And I thought it was his endearing self!" he answered, slightly irritated.

"I am sure it is that, too," she said affectionately.

"Be that as it may. Good night, Betty, and thanks again for your help!"

"For you always, my dear! Good night." And she hung up.

_So, Celluci's only weakness was earth's greatest power. What the hell was that supposed to mean? And how did that help him now with the catatonic elf lying on his couch?_

Frustrated, he looked at the pale face and was strangely drawn to it.

"The greatest power…" he whispered, lost in thought, absentmindedly pushing one stray blond lock behind an intriguing pointed ear.

**Please don't forget to review! Feedback is important! Thanks in advance!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Title: Legacy**** (part XI)****  
****Author: BELOVEDbyWAR****  
****Rating: PG****  
****TV verse: Blood Ties****  
****Disclaimer:**** Not mine, not making any money.****  
****Summary: Waking Mike  
AN: Thanks to luvinmike for beta-reading!****  
****WK: 1198**

**Thanks to Vampbaby, Sin Angel and Endgame65 for reviewing!**

* * *

Part XI:

_The greatest power…_ Henry was not quite sure_. _

_No… It could not be that obvious, could it?_

Henry knew that everything had been fine until Mike had spoken with Vicki. Therefore the elf's sudden mysterious illness had something to do with her. But what could possibly have happened to cause such a physical response from the detective?

Well, there was only one way to find out.

Henry called her back.

After careful, strategic questioning, Henry had a vague idea how the conversation had gone. It was quite ironic that he could understand his adversary so well. Vicki did not realize how she played with their hearts and how her attempts at friendship and neutrality were usually more painful than an outright rejection.

Was this what had caused the blond's current condition? He hoped not.

Taking one of Mike's big hands into his slightly smaller ones, he looked over the unconscious man. Henry had rarely encountered anyone as strong-willed and stubborn as Vicki and Mike. Contrary to Betty's theory, was it possible that the blond's new body had weakened the cop? Was he no longer as immune to Vicki's attitude as he previously had been? Had something shifted in their relationship? Or maybe it was both.

Henry was not sure but the last few weeks had been difficult at best and the two best friends had done more arguing than actually speaking to each other, at least as far as he had witnessed.

Looking closer at the other man, the vampire clearly saw the drawn expression edged into his face, even while unconscious. Mike looked sad, pained, and hopeless. And being so close to Celluci, Henry could almost taste and feel it. The feeling was indeed so strong that it weighed on his soul and the vampire's heart went out to the blond.

As irritating as the man may be, he still did not deserve to suffer so deeply. Surely Mike had not given up hope? That was a ridiculous thought! Henry could not imagine the larger man simply rolling over without a fight. But…that's exactly what it appeared he was doing.

This thought enraged the vampire. How could Celluci think so little of both Vicki and himself? Henry knew Vicki loved the cop and had had a hard time accepting it, to be honest! So, if even **he** could see it, how come Mike could not?

And then a sudden realization hit him. He did not want Celluci to give up! He had gotten so used to their little triangle that he had accepted the other man's constant presence in his life. And believe it or not he, being a creature of habit, did not want the blond to quit!

"Come on Celluci. I don't want to win like this! Don't you want to fight for Vicki? She loves you, you know? And even I have gotten used to your… - mmh, you being around. So, stop this! Wake up!"

Nothing changed. Henry sighed.

"Nothing is ever easy with the two of you!"

So that left the vampire with only one option.

The greatest power on earth Betty had said. Well, if legends and Hollywood were right, it could only be one thing: Love.

He guessed Mike had felt rejected by Vicki and his new nature could not handle this heartache, so it was now shutting down. Henry had to stop it before it was too late.

Granted, he did not love the blond, but he had to admit that the man was not without his virtues. He was courageous, loyal, witty, intelligent, and not at all hard on the eyes. In short, he had grown to like him. An acquired taste, so to speak, but like a good wine, something you grow to cherish.

So, taking a deep breath, Henry could think of only one last way he had not tried in awakening the other man, and he hoped that fairytales were really based on small truths.

Still holding Mike's hand, Henry carefully bent over, thinking the whole time how much they needed the blond in their lives and how much even Henry would miss him. He was just tilting his head a little bit more to the side when he suddenly heard, yes even felt, a startled, deep intake of breath and wide, blue eyes - only inches from his own - looked at him in astonishment.

Both bodies seemed frozen in that position until a soft, unsure voice asked:

"Fitzroy? What are you doing?"

Like a child caught with his hand in the cookie jar, Henry quickly leaned back.

"I had to make sure you were still alive. You would not wake up," was the lame explanation.

"Riiiight! And you planned to revive me with mouth to mouth? Had I stopped breathing?"

Henry simply threw him an annoyed look and stood, wearing his best "Prince of Men" expression.

"See if I care next time!" he barked before he swiftly stalked out of the room, holding his head high, his body practically screaming that "His majesty is leaving the building".

As he left, an enraged little fur ball entered the room, looking at the vampire as if he knew what had almost happened. The raccoon ran to Mike and climbed him as fast as he could, coating the elf's face with saliva as it licked his face affectionately.

Mike removed the little fellow, petting him absent-mindedly.

"What just happened?" Mike was not sure, but he had a feeling he had missed something important.

'_See if I care next time?'_ Ha, Mike should have responded: 'Oh so you care for me, then?'

But hey, there was always a next time! Grinning, Mike thought about how he would rile the vampire the next time they met until his hand was nudged by a cold, wet nose.

Big, beady eyes looked at him expectantly and when a loud growl announced the animal's hunger, all his other thoughts dissipated and Mike laughed.

"You are insatiable!" he declared before they made their way to the kitchen.

-

In the basement in his safe haven, Henry paced back and forth.

Oh, this, this, grrr….! How dare that man, elf – whatever – taunt him like that! He had been wrong! He would not miss that overbearing ass at all! No! Not. A. Little. Bit!

Throwing himself on his bed like the 20-year-old he looked, he agnoized about the situation, but soon calmed down. When he thought some more about it, a smirk crept over his face.

What had he expected? Sleeping Beauty falling in the arms of her prince? Now, that was a thought that almost made him laugh out loud. Mike was as far from the obedient, little princess as one could be and he was sure as hell not Celluci's prince!

Oh well, everything was back to normal and hadn't that been what Henry had wanted? Yep! Tomorrow he would show the other man! After all, Mike had to get trained on his new weapons and Henry was sure he could show the taller man a thing or two.

With visions of Mike falling on his backside, Henry eventually died for the day as, above him, a noisy pair raided the pantry.

* * *


	13. Chapter 13

**Title: Legacy (part XI****I)****  
****Author: BELOVEDbyWAR****  
****Rating: PG****  
****TV verse: Blood Ties****  
****Disclaimer:**** Not mine, not making any money.****  
****Summary: Mike thinks about what almost happened.****  
****AN: Thanks to luvinmike for beta-reading!****  
****WK: 645  
**

_Thanks to **Sin Angel** and **Endgame65** for reviewing! _

_Endgame65, you asked 'why a raccoon' and 'not a wolf or stag?'  
__- Well, first of all, because a raccoon was the first animal he had felt drawn to as a child and secondly because of some attributes connected to the animal that come in handy later in the story. And also exactly because Mike is so tall and strong, the raccoon is the exact opposite. _

Legacy XII:

It wasn't until much later that Mike realized what had almost happened that night. At the time, he had been far too stunned and later too amused by the vampire's flustered reaction to comprehend that Fitzroy had only been a breath away from kissing him.

_  
__KISSING him!_

Now how the hell should he take that?! Usually the thought of another man's lips on his would send cold shudders down Mike's back. He was no homophobe; he simply didn't swing that way. Sow why had Henry's intrusion into his personal space not triggered a similar reaction?

It must have been his shock at the situation! Or maybe it had been the welcoming, almost relieved feelings he had felt upon waking. He had not realized it then, but even as the vampire angrily stalked out of the room, that feeling of being wanted had not left him until sunrise, when Henry's death sleep had left Mike wanting that belonging feeling to return ASAP.

He had waited the whole day, tried to distract himself by communicating with the animals outside, but was not successful. It simply wasn't the same. And the longer he tried not to think about it the more he wanted to feel it again!

Standing under the hot shower, Mike could not help but review all that had happened to him in only a few days. Could he live like this? Slowly sliding down the tiled wall into a sitting position, the enormity of the consequences hit him full force.

It was not only his personal life that was bound to change. How on earth could he stay on the force with ears and eyes like this! He could perhaps hide the eyes with contacts, but not the ears. As this was no longer the 80s, he could hardly get away with wearing a headband. And longer hair wouldn't work with the wind factor. Was this how Vicki had felt when she started losing her vision? Did she see no other way but to leave the most important part of her life behind because of her body's weakness? Oh, Lord! Why him?

Buried in his misery Mike did not realize Henry had entered the room until he softly cleared his throat.

"He hem. Mike?"

Startled, the blond looked up to see the shadowy outline of the vampire.

_  
__How long had he been in the shower?_

Looking at his fingers and the shriveled skin at his fingertips, he must have been quite a while longer than he realized.

"Just a moment!"

Standing up, Mike swiftly washed-up and asked without thinking:

"Would you hand me a towel?"

Just as the words left his lips, the detective realized the intimate situation they were in, but he didn't really regret it because he also realized the humor involved as the vampire did. Mike could clearly feel the other man's amusement and he liked it!

It amazed him how much he craved having someone else around, when only two days ago he had so desperately wished for him to go away.

After the water was turned off, a pale hand passed a towel through the curtain.

Mike quickly toweled himself dry and wound it around his hips before he stepped out. Fitzroy stood there looking at him with a smirk on his face.

"Would you like for me to fetch your clothes also?"

Imagining the terrible outfits which the bastard prince might bring, Mike chose to put back on what he had worn earlier. He would ask Vicki to somehow send him some of his own clothes.

"No, thanks. I think those will do for another day."

Henry nodded his head in acceptance.

"Well, then. I shall leave you to get dressed and wait downstairs. It is time to get acquainted with your new weapon, I believe."

The vampire left the slightly puzzled elf behind.

_  
__Oh, this will be good!_


	14. Chapter 14

**Title: Legacy (part XIII)  
Author: BELOVEDbyWAR  
Rating: PG-13  
TV verse: Blood Ties  
Disclaimer: Not mine, not making any money.  
Summary: Power & Instinct.  
AN: Thanks to luvinmike for beta-reading!  
WK: 1542**

* * *

Legacy XIII: 

When Mike finally arrived downstairs, Henry was already waiting for him, weapons in hand. They made their way to the gym in comfortable silence. Finally there, Henry spread Mike's cloak on a table. Together, they took stock of the blond's new weapons to decide with which to start.

As if drawn to it, Mike picked up the beautiful sword. The moment he touched it, he felt a power run through his whole body, similar to the one he had felt as he slipped the ring on his finger. This time, however, it did not hurt. It simply awoke a part of him he had previously not known existed.

Completely engrossed in these new discoveries, Mike had not noticed the vampire's sudden frozen posture.

Henry could practically taste the power. It called to him even stronger than before. Be it because he had not fed for a while or possibly because of the territorial instinct, he suddenly felt the overwhelming need to subdue the blond.

With no warning, Henry pulled a sword from a rack on the wall and attacked. All Mike could do was block and try to duck the angry blows.

"Fitz- roy! What – the – heck?!" he cursed, desperately trying to find his footing.

"Shut up and fight!" growled the vampire, displaying his sharp fangs.

Mike stood no chance. He may be a trained police officer, but his training did not include swordplay, unlike the vampire who been trained since childhood. Furious, Henry drove him across the gym, not caring if Mike stumbled or fell. It was all the taller man could do to keep his sword in hand.

On it went, blow after blow. Henry was merciless. He chased his prey, hearing the heart hammering wildly, the blood running faster and faster in Mike's veins and glowing under that translucent skin. It made the vampire practically salivate. He knew it wasn't right, but the thirst was too strong and he could not deny it.

One faint to the right was eventually all it took to penetrate the blond's defense and time suddenly stood still.

Shocked wide blue eyes looked into the vampire's black ones, as a ruby red drop of blood dripped slowly down the elf's chiseled cheek. Swords fell to the floor. Before Henry could give into temptation, he was thrown through the air. The next time he looked up, a large fist blocked his vision, hitting him so hard he slid a few feet along the floor. He had no time to find his bearings as he was held in a crushing grip around the neck and lifted like a helpless pup up in the air.

Feelings of anger and betrayal were all around him. That was when Henry fell from his trance and, swallowing hard, he stared transfixed at the creature holding him. With Mike's chest heaving with rage and skin glowing from within, Henry once again was both captivated by the blond's divine presence and scared. For the first time in a long while, he was not the top of the food chain.

Those blue eyes were glowing with emotion and none of them positive. In that moment, Henry knew he had made a big mistake and, as hard as it was, even his vampire side acknowledged the elf's superiority.

"Mike! Please, - I am – sorry!" he stammered out, but the grip was only tightened. Mike had again closed himself off as he had done in the park. Henry saw only one possibility to make things right again. He opened up. Until this point, he had done all in his power to keep his emotions hidden from the sensitive elf, but Mike had to know, had to understand that Henry had not acted out of malice, but simply been taken over by his darker nature's overwhelming need. Taking a deep breath, he let his emotions surface.

It was like a punch in the gut and Mike almost cried out at the sheer intensity of the vampire's emotions. He could suddenly feel them all, not suppressed like before, but raw and intense. He felt shame, sadness, angst, and, above all, such an enormous hunger, he felt himself weaken in the knees in sympathy. That need - it spoke to him and calmed his rage and feelings of betrayal and replaced them with compassion. Carefully, he sat Henry back to his feet.

Frozen, they stood in front of each other and Henry, in awe, witnessed Mike reemerge from behind his emotionless mask. Suddenly all the cards were on the table. No feelings were suppressed and this time Henry could feel Mike's need. His need to belong, to protect, and to nourish, and Henry understood. For all the time they had been adversaries, they had actually been the mirror images of one another both wanting to belong, to love, and to be loved in return. And in the center of it all they were united by one thing; their love for Vicki and their need to protect her, come what may.

But what came next surprised the prince beyond all else. He had not seen Mike take it, but, without warning, the blond drew one of his beautiful silver throwing knives and cut his wrist. Then he took one hesitant step in Henry's direction and offered the vampire what his nature so dearly craved.

Speechless, Henry looked from the bleeding wrist to Mike, back to his wrist. How could the man, after what Henry had almost done, still offer him this tremendous gift? How could he trust so readily? But there was no question. Henry could feel Mike's feelings clearly, as the elf could feel his, and there was no hesitation, no anger or distrust, only want and a need to help.

Carefully, the vampire accepted what was offered to him. Softly he took hold of the blond's hand and arm and led it to his mouth, all the while his eyes never left those stunning blue ones. Steadily searching for the slightest sign of hesitation, he found none. And when the first drop of red nectar touched his lips all else faded in comparison as a light as bright as the sun exploded behind his eyes.

Strong arms caught him as he sunk to the floor and the strong body of the other man went with him. Nothing could have prepared him for this.

He saw majestic woods in sunlight; some trees light green with fresh foliage, others in shades from yellow to deep red signaling Canada's Indian summer. It took his breath away. How long had it been that he had danced in sunlight? It drove tears to his eyes. What he would give to feel those rays upon his skin again! He was in a clearing, birds were singing and deer drank calmly at a stream, not at all disturbed by his presence. In the center of the clearing surrounded by a beam of light stood Mike, only not the Mike he knew. This Mike was dressed in his grey cloak, bow and quiver over his shoulder, sword at his side, and a mane of light golden hair spilling over his shoulders, held back by a few well placed braids. But just like his Mike only moments ago, this one beckoned him to come closer.

What Henry had not realized before was that they were not alone. Previously blocked from his view stood another smaller figure, also in a cloak and with a sword by her side. When he stepped up to them, he recognized Vicki. Beaming at him, she drew him into the light and he did not burn. His one hand in hers she took the elf's in her other and smiled lovingly at them both, drawing them in until all three of them were joined in an embrace. Never had Henry felt so complete and happy and protected.

With the sensation still warming his soul, his eyes slowly opened and he found himself back at the gym, lying on his side on the floor, his head resting on an outstretched arm and a body lying behind him as he suckled calmly at a wrist.

Sated like never before, he licked the wound closed and was surprised by the disappointed groan coming from behind him. When he turned around, he saw blue eyes flutter open, filled with curiosity and wonder.

"Did you see it too?" the vampire whispered. Mike nodded. Just like in the vision, they were completely at peace. The only thing missing was Vicki.

That is, until Mike suddenly took in a strangled breath. Henry immediately sat up, concerned he had taken too much.

"Mike?"

He hovered over the other man, not daring to touch him.

"GOD! Something is wrong!" Mike groaned. "I can feel it!"

***

Startled, Vicki woke from the most wonderful dream she had had in a long while. It was all fuzzy now, but she could still feel the happiness they had felt. If only dreams could come true…

Ahhh! There it was again! Her marks were burning, brighter than ever before. Looking on the clock next to her bed she saw it was barely 1 am. Quickly she grabbed the phone and dialed as fast as she could. Henry had to know.

With a sinking feeling she realized that the phone was dead.

_This could not be good._

* * *


	15. Chapter 15

**Title: Legacy (part XIV)****  
****Author: BELOVEDbyWAR****  
****Rating: PG****  
****TV verse: Blood Ties****  
****Disclaimer:**** Not mine, not making any money.****  
****Summary: Alliance & Abduction****  
****AN: Thanks to luvinmike for beta-reading!****  
****WK: 947**

* * *

Legacy XIV:

_(Earlier, somewhere in the city)_

A dark shadow roamed the streets of Toronto.

That by itself would not have been noteworthy except for all the forms of life fleeing its path, as though sensing the death-like presence among them.

Death…you might as well call it that because that was its evil intent: Death, chaos, and utter destruction to everything living!

But before this primitive world could be overtaken, there was one last obstacle to be removed.

The fair-born.

Eerie rasps, like those of someone having trouble breathing and frequently interrupted by deep sniffing, were the only noise disrupting the dead silence of the night. The wraith could detect the Elf's stench practically polluting the air!

But not for much longer. Following a fairly fresh trail, the dark figure moved steadily on until it quite suddenly and abruptly stopped. With one intake of breath, it groaned in delight.

"Come out, evvvvil one! You mayyyy come before me," it hissed. From behind one crumbling, forsaken building's entrance, a lone man, ironically clad in a priest's garb, quietly stepped forward.

After bowing deeply in respect, Astaroth then moved closer.

"Oh, mighty one, long has it been since this unworthy world looked upon a glorious one such as yourself. I come before you to offer my servitude and allegiance."

"You know your placccce. I therefffore will refrainnn from snifffffing out your little liffffe. You may servvvve me! Come and follow to witnesssss what shall happen to all thosssse who dare opposssse me!"

Without looking back, it continued on its way with Astaroth following obediently, all the while reminding himself that it would not be long before his 'Master' would remove everything in his way. Then he would find a way to rid himself of the wraith!

***

It didn't take them long to reach a neighborhood that Astaroth had only too recently been in, and he couldn't hide a big, devious grin when the shabby-cloaked figure stopped in front of a dark, but familiar house.

Yes, he couldn't have arranged it better himself.

Soundlessly they entered the building, doors miraculously opening the second the wraith stepped in front of them.

It had been a while since the demon lord had enjoyed himself just watching things unfold!

Then, without a moment's hesitation, his temporary master glided into the room with the grace of a deadly snake. To his utter surprise, their arrival wasn't as unexpected as they had anticipated. The moment he was through the door, something hard and unforgiving struck him over the head and his attacker dashed for the exit. But it took only a few hissed syllables from the wraith to freeze the fleeing woman mid-movement.

Picking himself up from his position on the floor, Astaroth watched the wraith circle the figure of none other than his little, irritating sacrifice – a barely clad sacrifice - whose skin, and other more intriguing parts of her anatomy, pebbled as the dark figure approached, as if the closer it came the colder she got.

Interesting! Very interesting! Not to mention nice to look at!

Once again the sniffing started, followed by a blood chilling, screeching laughter.

"Ssssshe isss the Elf'ssss, yet sssshe is yourssss!"

Smirking, he bowed even as he wondered what, or should he say whom, the wraith meant by 'Elf'.

"Already you provvvve your worthhh! Tomorrow night we will ussse your little gate keeppper and summon my brotherssss to thisss world! Bring her!"

Though that new revelation did not quite fit into Astaroth's plan, he was nothing if not flexible!

***

_  
(Meanwhile at Henry's house)_

"Shit, shit, SHIT!!!"

Mike threw the phone back into its cradle.

"She isn't picking up! I have a really bad feeling about this!"

He started to pace while Henry watched him and speculated what best to do next. Mike had not exactly reacted either positively or negatively at discovering Henry's previously hidden feelings. Though the vampire had initially planned to let the detective get used to his new talents step by step, if the blond was correct in his suspicion that something had happened to Vicki as he claimed to have sensed, then they simply didn't have any time to waste on Mike's training. The fact that the PI didn't answer her phone at this time of night, when she almost always was at home, didn't exactly bode well, either.

"I think we should go and check on her."

This stopped the elf's pacing and Henry could clearly feel Mike's conflicted sentiments. He could sympathize. After all, how often had he had to control his superhuman abilities, and even now from time to time they still tended to overwhelm him. And he had had centuries of practice! Mike must feel completely overburdened.

Of course, it would be **now** of all times when they had not yet had the chance to thoroughly investigate the blond's new powers, much less practice them, that something would happen!

The posture of the taller man's shoulders signaled the decision had been made. They would go no matter how uncomfortable Mike felt because nothing would ever stop him from helping his Vicki. Henry, of course, had already known what the detective's answer would be since the man was hopelessly in love with the PI. The vampire only hoped to someday be able to inspire such devotion in a beloved of his own, even if he might not have earned the loyalty.

"Yes, let's go!"

His mind made up, Mike purposely left the room. Henry followed, silently hoping that Celluci's instinct was wrong and they would find Vicki simply sleeping deeply and therefore not having heard the phone ring. Unfortunately, his gut feeling agreed with the Elf and he feared the worst.

* * *


End file.
